Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
| image = Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure.jpg | caption = VHS cover | director = | producer = | screenplay = | starring = | music = Danny Troob | editing = Susan Edmunson | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Home Video | released = | runtime = 69 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a 2001 American animated direct-to-video film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, and the sequel to the 1955 Disney animated film Lady and the Tramp. It was released on February 27, 2001, 46 years after its predecessor. The film centers on Lady and Tramp's only son, mischievous Scamp, who longs for freedom from house rules and dreams of becoming a "wild dog". One day, Scamp runs away from home and joins the "Junkyard Dogs", led by streetsmart Buster. He also meets Angel, a lovely stray, but later finds himself forced to choose between the excitement and adventure of running wild and the love and devotion of his family back home, and struggles to decide which path to take. Plot In 1911, just two days before the Fourth of July, Lady and Tramp have three polite and well-behaved daughters, Annette, Danielle, and Collette, and a very playful but rambunctious son named Scamp. After Scamp makes a mess in the house, Jim Dear chains Scamp to the doghouse outside as punishment. His parents, Lady and Tramp, are distraught that their son cannot settle down and follow house rules. Tramp tries to reason with Scamp, but gets angry at his son's insistent desire to be a wild dog. Later, Scamp sees a pack of stray dogs, named the Junkyard Dogs, harassing the dogcatcher outside the yard and becomes intrigued. Scamp breaks free from his chain and runs off to find the pack. He meets a young member of the pack, Angel, and, after a flirtatious introduction, she takes him to the rest of the Junkyard Dogs. Meanwhile, Lady comes outside to reconcile with her son but is horrified to see that he has disappeared. Panicking, she rushes back in and alerts Tramp and the Darlings start a search party. Scamp attempts to join the Junkyard Dogs right away, but their leader, Buster, gives him a test in the alley, in which Scamp must successfully grab a tin can from a large, savage dog named Reggie. This results in Reggie chasing Scamp and Angel, but they manage to evade Reggie, who is caught by the dogcatcher. The Junkyard Dogs then head to Veteran Park, where Sparky, another member, tells a story about Tramp escaping from a group of dogcatchers. Buster, who was once good friends with Tramp, angrily explains the truth: Tramp fell in love with Lady and became a house pet. Later, Scamp, awed that his father used to be a Junkyard Dog, walks by himself alone near a railroad bridge. Joining him, Angel tells Scamp that she once had five families, and tries to convince him that having a loving family is better than being a Junkyard Dog. Just then, a train approaches the tracks, and Scamp and Angel narrowly escape from the train and fall into a river. After they both emerge from the river, they realize that their friendship has blossomed into love. Meanwhile, Scamp's parents, along with Jim Dear, Darling, Jock, and Trusty, are still searching for Scamp. Scamp and Angel happen upon them during a romantic stroll together, and Angel is disgusted that Scamp would choose living on the streets over his family. The next day, on the Fourth of July, as Scamp's family has a picnic, Buster sees them and realizes that Scamp is Tramp's son. Buster then instructs Scamp to steal a chicken from his family's picnic as the second and final test to join the pack. Scamp does so and heads into an alley, where Tramp confronts him and asks him to come home. Scamp, selfishly as always, refuses and chooses to stay with Buster, prompting Tramp to sadly head home. Buster, pleased to see Tramp distraught, officially declares Scamp a Junkyard Dog by removing his collar. Scamp celebrates his newfound freedom, but his celebration is cut short when Angel, very angry at Scamp, berates him for pushing away his father, and reminds him that his family loves him. Annoyed, Scamp makes a Freudian Slip by inadvertently revealing that Angel wants to be a house pet, and Buster exiles her from the pack. After Angel angrily leaves the Junkyard, Scamp searches for her and attempts to apologize. Buster, still wishing revenge on Tramp, arranges for Scamp to be caught by the dogcatcher. As a result, Scamp finally realizes that he has made a terrible mistake of choosing his dream over his home, now wishing that he was home with his family. Angel sees Scamp on his way to the pound and goes to alert Tramp. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie. Tramp, arriving just in time, he fights off both Reggie and the dogcatcher and rescues his son. Before they head home, Scamp apologizes to his father for running away, and the two dogs reconcile. They head to the junkyard, where Scamp steals back his collar and traps Buster under piles of junk in retaliation for his betrayal. The other Junkyard Dogs abandon Buster and go to find families of their own. Angel accompanies Scamp and Tramp home, where the rest of the family is happy about Scamp's return, and they decide to adopt Angel. Cast Many of the original characters make a return, including Tony and Joe from Tony's. * Scott Wolf as Scamp (or "Whirlwind" by the way Tramp calls him), Lady and Tramp's rambunctious teenage son who bears a strong resemblance to Tramp. Like his father, Scamp is a mixed-breed dog. He starts out as a playful, frisky, yet stubborn and selfish puppy, but has a total change of heart for his family after seeing that Buster betrayed him, as well as the fact that he suddenly realized he was not safe out there in the streets, and that his family loves him. Roger Bart provides his singing voice. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for him. * Alyssa Milano as Angel, a Pomeranian/Siberian Husky mix who was once a pet and Scamp's love interest. She has a kind, yet spunky personality. At the end of the film, she is adopted by Jim Dear and Darling. She too bares a nickname for Scamp due to his inexperiences with the streets, calling him "tenderfoot", which is another reason why she has a crush on him. Both Susan Egan and Melissa Manchester provide her singing voice for select songs. Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for her. * Chazz Palminteri as Buster, a Rottweiler/Doberman Pinscher mix and the smug, sadistic and villainous leader of the Junkyard Dogs. He used to be the protégé of Tramp and is angry that Tramp left to become a house pet with Lady. He thus changes his motto after Tramp left to "Buster's trouble, is Buster's trouble." Jess Harnell provides his singing voice. * Jeff Bennett as Tramp, a mixed-breed dog (with a mixture of a schnauzer and a terrier) and the father of Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle. Tramp has become accustomed to living in a home during his time as a pet. He is portrayed as a loving, but firm and concerned father, and also has an important role in this film. Nevertheless, he still has a few "street smarts" to fall back on, due to his near-old age. Bennett also voices Jock and Trusty, a Scottish terrier and a bloodhound who are the neighbors and friends of Lady and Tramp and join Scamp's family in a search to find him; and the Dogcatcher, who, in a style reminiscent of Don Knotts's portrayal of Barney Fife on The Andy Griffith Show, chases after the Junkyard Dogs, determined to capture them. * Jodi Benson as Lady (or "Pidge", which Tramp always calls her because of her naivety in the first film), an American Cocker Spaniel who is the mother of Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, and Tramp's mate. Due to her now being a mother of four, most of her naivety from the first film has been replaced with a sense of responsibility. She views Scamp's behavior in a more understanding light than Tramp does. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for her. * Bill Fagerbakke as Mooch, an Old English Sheepdog who is fairly dim-witted but enthusiastic. He is seen playing with children at the end of the film. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Mickey Rooney as Sparky, an Irish Wolfhound who used to know Tramp. He tells an inaccurate story about Tramp escaping from a group of dogcatchers, which ends with Tramp jumping down a ravine, never to be seen again. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Cathy Moriarty as Ruby, an Afghan Hound who has a soft spot for puppies. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for her. * Bronson Pinchot as Francois, a Boston Terrier with a French accent. Kevin Peaty served as the supervising animator for him. * Debi Derryberry and Kath Soucie as Annette, Danielle, and Collette, three well-behaved and polite Cocker Spaniel puppies who are Scamp's sisters. They greatly resemble their mother Lady but each have different colored collars on their necks. They are prissy, love taking baths, and show no respect for Scamp, until the middle of the film when they actually start to miss him. Annette is blue collared, and rather bossy, Danielle is white collared and rowdy (like Scamp) but also very imbecilic, and Collette is red collared, with long ears and a very snobbish personality. While they are at odds with Scamp at times, they do love him, due to the fact that he is their brother. Their names are not mentioned in the film, but in the end credits. * Rob Paulsen as Otis, a Chinese Crested in the dog pound. His name is not mentioned in the film, but in the end credits. * Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson as Jim Dear and Darling, the owners of Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Collette, Danielle, and by the end of this film, Angel. * Andrew McDonough as Junior, Jim Dear and Darling's son and the youngest owner of Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Collette, Danielle, and by the end of this film, Angel. * Tress MacNeille as Aunt Sarah, Darling's aunt, Junior's great aunt, and the owner of Si and Am. She shows no respect for Scamp, believing him to be a "monster". * Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille as Si and Am, Aunt Sarah's two sneaky Siamese cats. They have a much more minor appearance in this film than in the original. * Jim Cummings as Tony, the waiter of Tony's. * Michael Gough as Joe, Tony's assistant. Both he and Tony have only minor appearances in this film. * Frank Welker as Reggie, an extremely vicious and very large bullmastiff/bulldog mix. He chases Scamp in a street, but gets caught by the dog catcher, who unexpectedly sends him flying to a tomato stand. Later, he is chained when he attempts to kill Scamp, who is in the pound, but is fought off by Tramp. Reggie can be noticed because of his short tail and chipped canine. * April Winchell as Mrs. Mahoney, a woman on the streets who wears a wig and carries around a poodle in a purse. On two occasions involving dog chases, she gets knocked over and her wigs get knocked off at the same time which publicly humiliates her. Of the two rounds in which this happens, she actually ends up completely losing the wig she had on in the first dog chase. Like Annette, Danielle, Collette, and Otis, her name is not mentioned in the film, but in the end credits. * Scratchy, a mixed-breed dog who is plagued by fleas and fur loss. Scratchy was a member of the "Junkyard Dogs" (until the end of the film when all of the dogs decided to leave the junkyard to find their own homes and families) but Scratchy does not have a speaking role in this movie at all. Home media Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure was originally released on VHS and DVD on February 27, 2001. In that original home video release, it is one of the first of Disney's movies when released on Home Video to be close captioned by the National Captioning Institute instead of Captions Inc with a new version of the new NCI close captioning originating on Warner Brother's Kids' WB with the italized captions of Captions Inc. and which will later have the names of popular titles surrounded by paranthesis like in VITAC's Close captioning instead of being italized. Disney re-released the film in the United States on DVD after the Platinum Edition DVD release of the first film on June 20, 2006. The Special Edition DVD went back into the Disney Vault on January 31, 2007. A new Special Edition was released on a Blu-ray and DVD combo pack on August 21, 2012. The new Special Edition Blu-ray/DVD combo pack went back into the Disney Vault on April 30, 2013. Reception Critical reception The film received generally mixed reviews. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that the film has a 45% "Rotten" score based on 11 reviews, with an average rating of 5.8/10. Accolades The film received seven nominations and won one award. It received nominations from the International Animated Film Association (ASIFA) during the 29th Annie Awards in 2001, from DVD Exclusive during the 2001 DVD Exclusive Awards, and the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films during the 28th Saturn Awards in 2002. It won the Video Premiere Award in the 2001 DVD Exclusive Awards for Best Animated Character Performance for Scott Wolf as the speaking voice of Scamp). Soundtrack }} The soundtrack of the film was released through Walt Disney Records. The score for it was mainly composed by Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel. Track listing References External links * * * * * Category:2001 animated films Category:2001 direct-to-video films Category:2001 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s musical comedy films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American direct-to-video films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic musical films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about friendship Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Disney Television Animation films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films about families Category:Films directed by Darrell Rooney Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 1911 Category:Films set in the United States Category:Walt Disney Pictures films